


Wolf In Sheeps Clothing

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angry Alya Césaire, Badass Luka Couffaine, Concerts, Gen, Inspired by Music, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Luka Couffaine Knows, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Protective Luka Couffaine, discord prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Kitty section is debuting a new song at a concert! What will Marinette think when she finds out who its about?
Relationships: Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, it can also be seen as romantic if you want
Comments: 49
Kudos: 589





	Wolf In Sheeps Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> songfic song 'Wolf In Sheeps Clothing' by Set It Off. Also, this was written from my computer, not phone like my other fics, so I'm sorry if the format is weird

“Hey Marinette, aren’t you excited? Kitty Section is going to play live tonight!” Alya exclaimed to the bluebell girl. 

“Excited? Alya I’m more than excited! My friends are going to be playing live, and everyone came!” To be honest, Marinette was feeling much more than excitement. 

She was also nervous for the band, but really, who wouldn’t? They were playing for almost all of Paris; the whole class had showed up! But, she was mostly nervous because they were releasing a new song. 

All Marinette knew about the song was that it was different to all of the other songs Kitty Section made, that it was about someone she knew, and that they created the outfits, not her. The band kept the rest of the knowledge away from Marinette's ears, and it was killing her. 

Before she could dwell on her feelings any longer, the lights went out and the spotlights went on. The crowd started to whoop and cheer with anticipation as the band members strut onto stage and took their places. 

Marinette gasped in surprise. She was expecting the usual, Rose singing and Luka playing his guitar, but tonight the roles were switched. It had seemed that Rose was at the guitar and Luka was at the microphone. He took said equipment into his hands and grinned. 

“Hello everyone!” he said. After the crowd calmed down he went to speak again. “So if any of you have been to a Kitty Section concert before, then you would have likely noticed that somethings different.” Murmurs were heard throught the crowd. 

“The reason is because tonight is different. We will be debuting a new song that nobody has heard before, so you guys will be the very first to hear it!”

Again, the crowd went wild as Luka gathered himself and stood with more confidence than Marinette had ever seen in him. 

“This is meant for the person who hurt somebody near and dear to my heart.” He winked at Marinette and gestured secretly in the direction of Lila. Mari was confused for a second before the song started up and she realized what he meant. 

The instruments were so different from what she was used to hearing, but she liked it. As Luka started to tap his black boots, which _damn_ did he pull off well, to the beat, Mari wondered what he was planning. 

_“Ha, ha, ha, this is about you._ ” he said and pointed to where Lila was again, the class noticing. Lila seemed to beam, like she thought something good was going to come out of this. 

_“Beware, beware, be skeptical,”_ there were screams and shouts from the crowd, Marinette's voice interlaced with them. She knew that Luka could sing, but she didn’t know that he could _sing._ He walked around the stage, lyrics pouring out of him like a pencil writing on paper. 

_“Of their smiles, their smiles so plated gold,”_ the liar lit up like it was a complement. “ _Deceit, so natural”_ Marinette gasped. Luka was so upfront about the lies; he saw right through them? 

“ _But a wolf in sheep's clothing-”_ he winked at the girl with the sausage hair- “ _is more than a warning!”_ Luka danced to the music, ignoring the offended gasp coming from Lila. 

Juleka leaned into her microphone in front of her and sang the next line, “ _Baa, Baa, black sheep, have you any soul?”_ she glared at the same girl her brother was. 

“They both know?” Marinette said underneath her breath as Luka replied to his sister. 

_“No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?”_

“Did Luka just swear?” Marc said while standing next to Nathaniel and Alix. 

“Yeah he did,” his cousin replied, still trying to process what was going on. 

“ _Jack be nimble, Jack be quick,”_ Luka leaned forward towards the crowd and put a hand to his mouth, like he was sharing a secret with them, “ _Jill's a little whore and her alibis are turning tricks!”_

‘Geez,’ Marinette thought. ‘Thank goodness this wasn’t a school trip or else we would have to leave.’

As the build up in the song started, Luka seemed to curl into himself, truly getting into the song. Marinette was beyond eager to hear the chorus. 

“ _So could you,”_ Luka jumped up, “ _tell me, how you’re sleeping easy, how you’re always thinking of yourself!”_ The boy stomped his feet as he sang his heart out (which, if he was to take the mic more often, Mari would not complain).

_"Show me how you justify, telling all your lies like second nature!"_

Marinette could see the gears turning in Lila's head as she was beginning to realize that this song wasn’t going to be praising her. She looked pissed off, and defeated, almost like she wanted to jump up and scream ‘IT’S A CONDITION’ over the crowds' heads. 

“ _Listen mark my words one day, you will pay, you will pay. Karma’s gonna come, collect your debt!”_ Marinette hoped so bad that karma would come sooner. 

“ _Aware, Aware you stalk your prey, with criminal mentality. You sink your teeth into the people you depend on, infecting everyone,”_ That was true, she infected everyone and turned them into monsters. Monsters that feed on her lies like they need them to survive. 

“ _You’re quite the problem!”_ Marinette giggled when she saw Luka’s heavily eye lined eyes roll and heard a small ‘rude’ from both Lila and Alya. 

Luka was getting riled up, and you could tell from the way he stomped around and danced up on stage. He was more eccentric than Mari had ever seen him. 

“ _Fe, fi, fo, fum, better run and hide! I smell the blood of a petty little coward!”_ Marinette again and cheered for the boy, followed by other members of the class who either were never on Lilas side, switched to Marinette's side, or were realizing then and there that something was up with her. 

_“Jack be lethal, Jack be slick. Jill will leave you lonely, dying in a filthy ditch!”_ Luka made a slicing motion across his throat, causing the crowd to laugh in between it’s cheers. The buildup for the chorus was starting back up and the whole class was hyped, well, almost all of the class anyway. 

“ _So could you, tell me how you’re sleeping easy, how you’re only thinking of yourself!”_

It took Marinette a second, but soon she realized something odd about Luka. That was because…. Because…. He had _tears_ rolling down his face. Did this song really mean this much to him? Now that Marinette thought about it, the song was calling out the person that hurt her. This song was better than any other love song in history. 

“ _Show me, how you justify telling all your lies like second nature! Listen, mark my words one day, you will pay! You will pay! Karma’s gonna come collect your deeeeebt!”_ As the song reached its peak, so did Marinette's excitement. 

“ _Maybe you’ll change, abandon all your wicked ways! We’ll make amends and start anew again!”_ Underneath the ‘genuine’ face Luka was making, there was trouble and mischief and Marinette knew that this verse was leading up to something more. 

“ _Maybe you’ll see all the wrongs you did to me! And we can start all over, start all over!”_ Lila’s newfound face of hope crumbled to the ground when she heard what Luka had to say next. 

Wiping his tears away, Luka chuckled. “ _Who am I kidding, now let’s not be overzealous here! You’ve always been a piece of shit!”_ Marinette bobbed her head in agreement. 

_“If I could kill you, I would, but it’s frowned upon in fifty states. Having said that, burn. In. Heeeell!”_

Lila had run off, crocodile tears streaming down her face. Alya had run off with her, but Marinette couldn’t find it in herself to care. If they were going to be that way, then so be it. It was their loss for missing the rest of the concert anyway!

“ _Oh, oh, oh! So tell me how you’re sleeping easy, how you’re only thinking of yourself! Show me how you justify, telling all your lies like second nature!”_ At this point Marinette had begun to sing along, to the best of her ability that is. She had a strong feeling that this was going to be one of her favorites in the future. 

“ _Listen, mark my words one day! You will pay! You will pay! Karmas gonna come, collect your debt! Karma’s gonna come collect your debt!_

_“Karma’s gonna come, collect your debt!”_


End file.
